the_city_of_vicevice_cityfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Vance
"I've spent all my time running around making morons rich while my family fell apart and the woman I wanted died waiting for me to call!" : ― Victor Vance Victor "Vic" Vance is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and a minor, but key, character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Victor is a former soldier who was kicked out the army because of his superior Jerry Martinez' betrayal. Following his discharge, Vic begins to build a crime empire in Vice City, becoming a powerful figure in the city's underworld. Death : "I think we have a deal, my friend. HA HA!" : ―Vic's last words, to Tommy. In 1986, Lance and Vic set up a deal with the Forelli crime family, apparently by the help of Colonel Cortez. Vic and Lance arrive by helicopter to Vice City's docks, while Forelli's associates Tommy Vercetti, Harry, and Lee arrive with $2,000,000, driven by Ken Rosenberg. Vic leaves the helicopter, wielding cases full of cocaine, whilst Tommy and his associate approach him with the cases of money. As the two groups are about to exchange their goods, a small group of hitmen arrives and shoots at them, killing Vic, Harry and Lee, whilst Tommy and Ken drive off and Lance flies away from the scene. After Vic's death and the failure of the drug deal, Lance, who survived the ambush, works with Tommy, one of the survivors from Forelli's side, to find out the man responsible. With the help of Colonel Cortez, the two find out that Diaz, the same man who employed Vic and Lance two years ago, was the man who called an ambush on the deal. After working a bit for Diaz to be sure, Lance loses his temper and attacks one of Diaz' fronts, but is captured by Diaz's men, only to be rescued by Tommy. With a sneak attack failed due to Lance's previous action, Lance and Tommy decide to openly attack Diaz' mansion, armed with powerful Colt Model 733 rifles. The duo wipe out Diaz's gang and confront Diaz, armed with an MP5 SMG, and defeat him. As Diaz lays on his mansion's floor, Lance and Tommy approach him, with Lance claiming he's doing it for his brother. Lance, aided by Tommy, executes the drug baron, avenging Vic's death. Personality Victor is a tough and sometimes strict person when it comes to the crimes he unwillingly commits. Vic is also shown to be a short-tempered man, easily becoming provoked upon watching the foolish actions made by other characters, most notably his younger brother Lance, and is more rational than his easy-going, cheerful, yet equally short-tempered younger brother. Despite being involved in drug smuggling, Vic has shown a dislike for them, believing they destroy people's lives, and does not willingly use them recreationally, much like San Andreas protagonist Carl Johnson. While he can be a closed and cold man to his rivals and enemies, Vic has great care for his friends and family, putting them above all of his needs. After developing romantic feelings toward Louise, Vic starts to look after her and protect her even though they only knew each other briefly. Vic also quickly develops close friendships with people such as Phil Cassidy, Umberto Robina, and Reni, all of whom assist Vic in his battles against Martinez and the Mendez brothers. Whilst reluctant to do so, Vic shows how much he cares for Lance and always assists him when needed, though he frequently becomes annoyed by Lance's reckless and irresponsible behaviour. Vic's care for his brother Pete is also shown, as he joined the army to raise money to pay for Pete's medical bills. appearance In GTA: Vice City Stories, circa 1984, Vic is of a muscular build and has a dark skin tone. He has brown eyes and a shaved head, although game artwork shows him with short black hair. Vic also has a small degree of facial hair and chest hair, which can be seen with certain outfits. Vic appears to be quite short, as during the mission The Bum Deal one of the bikers seems to refer to Vic as "the little one". He is also noticeably shorter than his brother Lance, as seen in the opening cutscene for Jive Drive. As Vice City Stories allows the player to change clothes, Vic can wear up to fourteen different outfits, ranging from casual clothing, to gang-affiliated and luxury suits. Vic's regular outfit is a blue polo shirt, stone-washed jeans, a black wristwatch, and white sneakers. As a soldier in the army, Vic sometimes wears military-themed clothing, which consists of a beige t-shirt, camouflage pants, dog tags and black army boots. In GTA: Vice City, circa 1986, Vic has short, receding hair and a thicker moustache than the one he had in GTA: VCS. Vic also wears an orange Hawaiian shirt, along with beige pants and white sneakers. During Vice City Stories, Victor speaks with a general American accent. In Vice City, however, Vic has a very thick Latin-American accent. trivia * Victor is the first named character to be killed in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He was also the first character that Tommy interacted with in the storyline. * Victor's name was never mentioned at all during the storyline of GTA Vice City. He was only referred to as "my brother" by Lance, and is credited as "Supplier". This is possibly due to the fact that GTA Vice City was created and released four years prior to GTA Vice City Stories, and the idea for making the latter into a game might not have been thought about until much later. * However, his name is mentioned in the VCBI Crime Tree Record ''at GTA Vice City's official website. * Victor is the first protagonist to be killed canonically onscreen. He is followed by Johnny Klebitz, the protagonist of ''The Lost and Damned who was killed in Grand Theft Auto V by Trevor Philips, who is also one of the game's three protagonists. ** In addition, Victor is the first Rockstar Games protagonist with a canon death, being followed by Johnny Klebitz of The Lost and Damned, John Marston of Red Dead Redemption, Cole Phelps of L.A Noire, and Arthur Morgan of Red Dead Redemption II. Leo Kasper could also count, being the secondary protagonist of Manhunt 2. * When Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories was released, it was believed by some that the Vance brother killed at the botched drug deal was Victor and Lance's unseen brother Pete. However, Rockstar later confirmed that it was Victor who was killed.12 * Vic's name is included in the "Graffiti" Easter Egg in Grand Theft Auto IV which suggested the other 3D Universe protagonists are dead. Rockstar Games later confirmed the Easter Egg was "a little joke for our fans" and simply implied that the protagonists will never appear again. However, the same interview states that the original 3D Universe wasn't 'necessarily over', what he meant by this isn't known or how the universe would be back brought back. * Going by the release date of the games, Victor is the last protagonist of the 3D Universe. Chronologically, he is the first protagonist. * Armando Riesco, Victor Vance's voice actor in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, would go on to voice Jimmy Hernandez in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Victor is the only protagonist of the 3D Universe who hasn't visited Liberty City.